


Asteroid, Sabers, Shield

by Copper_Nails (Her_Madjesty)



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, lord help me I'm back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails
Summary: He’s forever twitching in the back of her mind when they travel together, their Force Bond fluttering with their proximity. Rey keeps her walls up, as Master Skywalker has taught her. Kylo, though, has no such reservations. He’ll bombard her brain for hours. It’s not until he gives up, though, that Rey starts to worry.That’s when things start flying.





	Asteroid, Sabers, Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by dauntlesssubconscious on Tumblr about a month or two ago, this one shot is a little funny and rooted in the old hypothetical, "what if Kylo Ren joined up with the Rebellion?" It doesn't hold a lot of water now that "The Last Jedi" is out, but it's a fun little short. Enjoy!

Of all the places Rey’s fought in the past – month? has it been a month since she left Jakku? - the Millennium Falcon has proven to be the least suitable setting for any kind of combat. It’s a good ship to fight  _with_ , sure, but its interior is cramped, full of remnants that Chewie can’t bear to part with  and goods that Rey knows too little about to confidently throw away. The warp drive constantly gives out. The control panel is a mess of wires. Whenever Rey thinks she feels a shuddering in the Force, she has to double check and ensure that it’s not just the ship throwing a fit around her.

She  _loves_ it.

What she doesn’t love is carting the recently-defected Kylo Ren around half the kriffing galaxy. She does it at General Organa’s request, anyhow, for a multitude of reasons, the least of which being that if anyone in the Rebellion can subdue the glorified ex-Sith Lord, it’s her.

He’s forever twitching in the back of her mind when they travel together, their Force Bond fluttering with their proximity. Rey keeps her walls up, as Master Skywalker has taught her. Kylo, it seems, has no such reservations. He’ll bombard her brain for hours. It’s not until he gives up, though, that Rey starts to worry.

That’s when things start flying.

She winces, now, and lifts a hand up just in time to stop a mug of caf from flying towards her head. The liquid and mug alike freeze, mid-air, and are soon joined by Kylo in the doorway. Rey feels him glower at the back of her head and fights back a sigh.

“Something the matter, your highness?” She doesn’t turn around, but it brings her joy to imagine the frustrated snarl on his face.

“You made decaf,” Kylo snaps.

“Did I?” Rey leans forward and plays with one of the Falcon’s toggles. The mug and its liquid begin to rotate behind her. “I didn’t know you were partial to one or the other.”

“Liar.” Kylo stomps forward and throws himself into the co-pilot’s seat. Rey glances at him sidelong, more amused than she should be.

It’s a dangerous feeling. She’s yet to successfully tame it.

Rey holds still as Kylo stares out into the star field. The Falcon quivers as he stretches his mind out and into the Force that surrounds them. She reaches out at once to temper the ferocity of him. As her concentration on the caf breaks, Kylo’s mug falls to the floor and shatters.

The two Force users glance at one another. For a heartbeat, maybe less, Rey thinks she sees a flash of guilt on Kylo’s face. He frowns, then pulls his power back.

Rey slumps back into her seat with a sigh and wipes a bead of sweat away from her forehead.

Her foot begins to dampen. She glances down and scowls at the sight of caf dripping into the Falcon’s metal grating.

“You need to clean that up.”

“Why should I?” Kylo sniffs. “It’s better than the smell of you and the Wookie.”

(Chewie might not be with them, but even Rey has to admit that his presence lingers.)

“The smell won’t matter if our circuits fry,” she snaps back, anyway. “Clean it up.”

“You do it.”

“You threw it!”

The Falcon trembles. Rey sits upright in her seat, eyes narrowed, hand twitching for the saber she’s opted not to keep at her waist. Kylo’s, long confiscated, remains with his mother, but she can feel his longing for it in the back of her brain.

The two of them stare at one another. The Falcon lets out a moan. The warp drive sputters. Rey’s breath catches in her throat, and she reigns herself in at once. Kylo, she sees, glances up at the Falcon’s ceiling with an expression that’s…distinctly nervous.

When he looks at her again, his frustration remains, but his presence in the Force is subdued. “Okay,” he says, holding out his hand. “Look: have you ever played asteroid, sabers, shield?”

Rey blinks. “Excuse me?”

“Asteroid, shield, sabers,” Kylo repeats. He folds his hand into a fist, then flattens it out, then holds out two fingers shaped like the Standard ‘v’. “Shield beats asteroid; asteroid beats sabers; sabers beats shield.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It doesn’t matter if it makes sense!” Kylo pulls his hand back and runs it through his hair. “Look, just – hold your hand out. We’ll go ‘til two out of three. Whoever loses has to clean up the caf.”

Rey stares at him. He seems to shrink beneath her gaze, but he doesn’t rescind the offer.

Rey’s shoe, in the meanwhile, grows even damper.

“Alright,” she concedes, at last. “Let’s go.”

“Good,” Kylo mutters. He holds out his hand, then waits for Rey to do the same. “We throw on three. Ready?”

“Ready.”

Rey watches him through her lashes as he stares at his closed fist. He mutters under his breath, “Asteroid, sabers, shields,” and throws down a flat hand.

Rey, in turn, offers up sabers.

The look Kylo gives her is one part approving, one part annoyed. “There,” he says. “Now, we go again.”

They throw. Rey swears under her breath as Kylo’s asteroid crushes her sabers.

“Last round,” she says. Even though she doesn’t look away from her own hand, she can sense Kylo fighting back a smile.

She realizes, in the midst of their final countdown, that he’s not wearing his gloves.

“Ha!” she cries out, covering his asteroid with her shield. “I win!”

His hand is warm beneath hers; it takes her a moment too long to pull away. Rey leans back in the captain’s chair and crosses her arms over her chest. For half a second, she lets down the barrier she’s erected in her mind and radiates smugness.

Kylo rolls his eyes. He swears low in his chest as he rises from the copilot’s seat to strut towards the Falcon’s mess.

“We should do that with all of our fights,” Rey calls after him.

Kylo calls her something horrible in Huttese. Rey doesn’t bother to keep herself from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
